


Not Love, Hate.

by DumasofDale



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumasofDale/pseuds/DumasofDale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian hadn't come inside when he dropped Justin at his parents’ house and so Justin didn’t have anyone to back him up when his Dad started laying down the new house rules. (s1e08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I don’t believe this,” Mikey turned back from where he had started towards the bar to slouch against the pool table.  “I thought we lost that kid.”

Too busy making eyes at a particularly fine specimen across the room to be paying attention, Emmett opened the way for the rant Ted had been hoping to avoid upon seeing Justin, “Who baby?”

“The little snot that’s been following Brian around.”

Realising who Michael was talking about, Emmett perked up and began to scan the bar, “Justin?  Where?  I could do with someone to shake my thing with at Babylon later.”

Ignoring Michael’s continued tutting and grumbling, Emmett continued to scan Woody’s, his eyes soon landing on a shock of blonde hair at the bar.   “Um, guys, Justin’s not looking too hot.  And don’t you think it’s a little weird he hasn’t come over to ask where Brian is?”

Getting over his initial irritation at seeing the teen, Michael had to admit the boy did not look himself.   Perched on a bar stool and practically hunched over the empty glass in his hands.  “Shit,” he muttered, as he resigned himself to another night of babysitting, although this time voluntarily instead of to cover for Brian. 

Abandoning their game of pool, the three men headed over to the bar, seeing as they approached just how many empty glasses there were surrounding Justin. 

“Baby?  What’re you doing?  It’s not good for someone as pretty as you to be all drunk and alone,” Emmett teased, hoping to startle the usually sunny smile out of the boy.  Instead he just ducked his head a bit lower and waved at the barman for another drink.

The vicious glares Michael, Ted and Emmett all shot at the barman quickly put a stop to that though and Ted and Emmett settled onto the stools on either side of Justin.  “Did you and Brian have a fight?” Ted guessed, speaking carefully.

Justin just snorted, answering that question, but the movement raised his head up a little and caused Emmett to squawk in alarm, “Oh my God, Baby!  Who did that to you?”

Deftly hooking a finger under Justin’s chin, Emmett brought his head up to show the others the black eye.  Justin quickly shook him off but not before Ted and Michael had seen the damage.

“Like you give a shit.  Like any of you actually give a shit!” Justin’s voice rose as he spoke, gaining a few curious looks from the other patrons of the bar.

“If we didn’t give a shit, we wouldn’t be over here,” replied Ted, reasonable as always.  “Was it that kid from school?”

The question received another snort, as the others exchanged looks of concern, usually alcohol made Justin more chatty and open, nothing like this.

Deciding to try another line of questioning, Michael put a hand on Justin’s shoulder, “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Justin paused, apparently trying to decide whether or not to answer before he shook his head, “The bastard only got one swing in before I got out of the house.”

“Out of the... Holy shit!  Your Dad did this?”

“Justin, you should go to the police.”

This time he let out a loud bark of laughter, “Why?  So they can tell me it was my own fault for being a little faggot?  That I was _flaunting_ myself?  Antagonising him?”

“What happened?  I thought you were staying with Brian?”

“Brian doesn’t want me there, you said it yourself.  And I can’t stay on Mel and Lindz’ couch forever.  I thought maybe when he came to pick me up from school that he’d changed his mind but he just dropped me at my parents’ house.”

Michael felt a stab of guilt at the boy’s words; obviously he hadn’t been exaggerating as much as he’d thought when talking about his father.

“He told me if I want to live there I have to pretend to be straight, none of my _disgusting lifestyle_ in his house,” Justin picked up his glass again, looking even more miserable when it was still empty.  “He’d been through my room.”

“Found your porn, did he?” Michael couldn’t resist the jab, although he looked a little guilty when Ted and Emmett both shot him a glare.

Justin however seemed not to hear him and just continued staring miserably at the bar, “He burnt my sketchbooks, apparently art’s too gay.  Or at least, mine is.  And that photo.  Then when I tried to stop him...” Justin trailed off, tapping the side of his face, just below the bruise, before throwing out his arm in a ‘what can you do’ gesture that nearly sent him tumbling off his stool.

The much more sober movements of all three managed to keep him upright, but only just as Ted and Emmett half carried him between them. 

“Fuck this, you two take him to the diner, Ma should be working, get him some coffee.  I’ll go find Brian,” Michael paused only long enough to make sure they weren’t going to drop Justin on his ass before heading out the door and towards Babylon and the back room where Brian was sure to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted and Emmett had barely managed to deposit Justin into one of the booths at the diner before Debbie swooped. 

“Sunshine!  Did you two let him get in this state!  Shame!  You should be looking out for him; I don’t expect this of you two!”

“Debbie!”  Ted managed to cut her off as he slid in next to Justin, who was leant heavily against the wall, luckily hiding the black eye from Debbie’s view.  “We just found him like this, now can we please get some coffee in him  before Brian comes in here and kills us for letting his new toy getting in such a mess.”

“What do you mean you found him like this? Did Brain ditch him like this to get his dick sucked?  I swear I’m never speaking to that boy again if he’s done that to Sunshine!” Debbie continued to shriek, steadily gaining the attention of the rest of the diner.

Ted couldn’t help but let out a muttered, “He should be so lucky.”

“No Deb,” Emmett quickly cut in, shooting a glare at his best friend.  “He was drinking alone, trouble at home, you know?  Now, how about that coffee?”

Still frowning, Debbie finally retreated to the counter to do as asked.

“Justin sweetie, would you like something to eat?”  Sliding into the booth opposite Justin, Emmett couldn’t help stare at the dark mark across his face, “Or maybe some ice?”

“I was happy with the Bean,” Justin snarks, and Emmett can’t help but grin at Justin sounding the most like himself that he had all night. 

“I’m sure, now, coffee.”  Smiling at Debbie as she filled the cup in front of Justin.  “Drink it, as cute a little thing as you are I have no intention of having to half carry you again.”

“You should take more care Sunshine, getting yourself in such a state...”

Justin cut her off, turning to face her, presenting a clear view of the bruised side of his face, “I think I deserved to forget this whole fucking night.”

A good half of the diner winced at Debbie’s shriek, “Sunshine!  I swear to God, you tell me who did that to you and I’ll make sure the bastard never sees the light of day again!”

Justin just rolled his eyes and let his head thump down onto the table because Deb’s voice was loud and piercing and he felt drunk in a way that wasn’t enjoyable and the room kept moving without his permission and he just wanted everyone to back the fuck off and leave him to queen out about his shit storm of a life.

His efforts at ignoring the rest of the world soon proved effective, not noticing when the door of the diner slams open once and then a second time, or that Debbie’s finally stopped railing against any and all perceived evils or Ted’s yelp as he is bodily removed from his seat beside Justin. 

“Sunshine.”  The same name but it sounds so different coming from him than it does when Deb says it.  Justin tenses, immeasurably glad that he has his face hidden.  Fuck, of all the people he really didn’t want to see him like this.  But there’s a hand on the back of his neck and he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t something he’d been wanting to feel ever since he’d run out of the house.

“Justin,” the tone was slightly harder, as was the hand on the back of his neck.  “Justin, look at me.”

**BrianPOV**

Feeling the bass from the music flood the back room of Babylon, along with the usual chorus of moans, I glance down at the head bobbing between my legs, the man’s enthusiastic, I can’t deny that.  And he keeps his teeth covered, even if that is where any kind of technique ends.

Gripping the trick's hair to encourage him to move faster, he finally builds up a rhythm that might actually get me off this century, or might have done, if a particularly effective boner killer hadn’t decided to show up.

“Brian, we have to leave now.”

The trick glances up but I keep a firm grip on his hair, “I’m a little busy right now Mikey.”

“Yeah well, when you finished getting your dick suck I thought you might actually give a shit that Justin’s Dad took a swing at him,” the patented disapproving Novotny stare, passed down from Mother to son was out in full force.

The trick found himself on his ass before he could realise what was happening.

“What?”

Michael sighed, “We found him drunk out of his mind in Woody’s with a hell of a black eye.  Ted and Emmett took him to the diner to... Brian!  Hey, wait up!”

Stalking out of the club, I’m pretty sure the look on my face must be something thunderous, even for me the crowds don’t part this quickly usually, still, I’m not complaining, anyone who thinks I might end them for getting in my way wouldn’t be wrong right now.  Across Liberty Avenue, the door to the diner crashes against the wall behind me and I honestly don’t give a shit how much Theodore resents being bodily removed from his seat.

“Sunshine.”

 

**DebPOV**

What kind of fucking twilight zone is this? First my little Sunshine, looks nothing like his namesake, and damn it if I don’t feel bad about assuming it was Brian’s fault.  I love him like my own but I’ve seen that boy break too many hearts, Michael’s included, to lose that image of him.  I honestly wish that is what had happened. 

Now the Grand Asshole himself is hovering beside him with a look on his face that I’ve honestly never seen there before.  And if my heart doesn’t break at the tone of his voice when he says Sunshine’s name.  Christ, I never thought this particular exhibitionist could make me feel like I was watching something private. 


	3. Chapter 3

_“Justin,” the tone was slightly harder, as was the hand on the back of his neck. “Justin, look at me.”_

Justin hesitated again but feeling Brian’s thumb run through the hair at the nape of his neck he took a careful breath and raised his head slightly, although keeping his attention down at the table.

There’s a slight pause and Justin can feel how tense everyone around them is, waiting for Brian to react. Justin hates them for it. They’ve all spent so long telling him that Brian doesn’t do responsibility. That he doesn’t do caring about people, and now they’re all staring like he’s broken and it’s up to Brian to fix him. Like it’s expected of him, like they’re actually trying to scare him off so that on top of losing his father he’ll lose Brian. Why did they have to tell him?

“Just fuck off Brian, I don’t need you here,” bitter and a lie.

The small chuckle which escapes Brian is enough of a surprise that he finally looks up to meet his gaze, “No such luck, Sunshine. Now, let’s have a look at that shiner.”

The hand around Justin’s neck moves up into his hair to better tilt his head towards the light in order to inspect the damage. Brian’s anger is obvious, in his eyes, in the tension in his jaw, but he still manages to smile softly at Justin and keep his voice light when he pronounces, “Still fuckable. You carry off the whole wounded-twink thing well. Although it’ll probably mean you’ll be fending off deeply repressed bears who’ll just want to fuck you slow and gentle for a while, so you should probably get some ice on that.”

His words startle the others out of the rapt attention they’d been paying the scene and Debbie hurries off, muttering about frozen peas.

“What happened?”

There’s only a slight pause before Justin starts to explain, “It was okay at first. After you left, we sat in the lounge for ages while mum went on about wanting me home, Dad mouthed off about you a fair bit but mum managed to shut him up. I knew it was going to be shit, but how many fucking choices did I have? Then he started on about the new house rules. No gay bars, none of my disgusting lifestyle. No you. After that, well, he was on a roll...”

 

**Earlier that day...**

“And another thing Justin, I was in your room earlier,” Craig moved past Justin, ignoring the outraged shout at the invasion of his privacy. “And frankly, I was disgusted by some of the things I found.”

“You shouldn’t have been in my room to start with!”

“Justin, this is my house, I’ll go where ever I damn well please,” he snaps, turning briefly towards Justin before looking away and heading upstairs, “And there are some things that are going to change.”

Letting out another shout of confused anger, Justin follows his father upstairs to his room where Craig’s picking up a pile of papers from his bed.  
“These,” he shouts, shaking the sketches in Justin’s face. “Are not art. This is pornographic filth and I will not tolerate it. You will give up this childish hobby, all this doodling, since clearly, all it is is a way to express your depravity.”

With that he left the room again, marching back downstairs, shoving Justin out of the way as he passes.

“What? So not only do you want me to pretend to be straight, but you want me to give up my art? Why take me back at all? Since you clearly have no interest in me as a son!? Why don’t I change my name and take up basket ball while I’m at it!”

“Do not get smart with me! And you are not gay!”

Justin rolled his eyes as he came into the lounge before stopping short seeing his father crouched by the fireplace, feeding his drawings into the fire. “What are you doing!?! Stop it!!”

Completely ignoring Justin’s shout, Craig throws the final sketch book into the grate before coming to square up to his son. “You are not gay. That man has confused you is all.”

“I am not confused. This is not a phase and that man hasn’t done anything to me,” the anger at seeing his work lost to the fire goading Justin to smirk at his father and add, “Except from fuck the shit out of me.”

“Enough Justin! I do not want to hear that kind of filth! Now, those vile magazines are gone already gone, I just want you to tell me if you have any more of these and then we can just forget about all this,” with that final pronouncement, Craig reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the photo of Brian and Justin he’d found earlier.

“You had no right taking that, give it to me,” Justin moved forwards to grab at it but froze when his father moved it towards the fire.

Trying a different tactic, “If you’re never going to let me see him again the least you can do is let me keep the photo.”

“We are getting rid of every reminder of that child molester. Now tell me if you have any more photos!”

“I already told you,” Justin sneers, moving closer again, “he didn’t molest me. He fucked me Dad, And you know what? I loved it.”

With his dad momentarily frozen in shock, Justin used to the moment to reach out and snatch the photo from Craig’s hand but as he went to take off the front of his shirt was grabbed by a bright red and fuming father.

“You fucking little faggot!” The fist struck him sharply and without warning, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Not wanting to be subject to the kind of beating his father had laid on Brian the other night, Justin quickly rolled out of the way before scrambling to his feet and running out of the door, ignoring his father’s following shouts and insults.

It wasn't until he was half way to Liberty Avenue when he finally stopped running, accepting his father wasn’t coming after him.


	4. Chapter 4

_“What happened?”_

_There’s only a slight pause before Justin starts to explain, “It was okay at first.  After you left, we sat in the lounge for ages while mum went on about wanting me home, Dad mouthed off about you a fair bit but mum managed to shut him up.  I knew it was going to be shit, but how many fucking choices did I have?  Then he started on about the new house rules.  No gay bars, none of my disgusting lifestyle.  No you.  After that, well, he was on a roll...”_

“Eventually I just figured that even if he followed me to Liberty Avenue there was no way he’d actually go into a gay bar, so I just sat in Woody’s.  I thought, since its mid week that none of you would be there.”  Finishing, he shot a quick glare at Michael, Ted and Emmett; he couldn’t believe they’d dragged Brian into his mess.

“Well it’s a good job we were!”Cried Michael, looking indignant.  “What were you thinking?  That you’d just drink yourself unconscious and hope things had sorted themselves out when you came to?”

Emmett gave a nod of agreement but smiled kindly, “It was an awful thing your Daddy did, but you can’t risk getting yourself into trouble like that.  You could have been hurt, Baby.”

“Bit late for me to not be in trouble.  Besides, who says passing out in Woody’s would be such a bad thing?  Because I’ve got so many options where to go next.”

Brian rolled his eyes; drunk, hurt and still a drama princess, “Don’t be a twat, you can stay with me.  At least until we get you sorted.”

“With you?! Brian, his Dad’s clearly nuts, what if he goes after you again?”  Michael’s contributory squawk about as useful as ever.  He didn’t dislike Justin and what had happened sucked, but Brian was his priority.  “What he’s just going to live on your sofa now?”

Turning to his best friend with exaggerated and overly sarcastic patience, “No Mikey, that’s why they invented beds.  Besides, where else?  Mel and Lindz’ couch is as lumpy as hell.”

Michael looked like he wanted to say more but a sharp look from Brian and a glance at how miserable Justin looked kept him biting his tongue. 

“Besides, my security system is the best for if that arsehole realises Justin taking off might make him look bad at the country club,” Brian can’t help but roll his eyes when the faces of everyone around them show that that hadn’t occurred to any of them. 

“Now I’m sure that won’t happen,” Emmett quickly interjected when Justin’s head snapped up again. 

“Maybe Michael’s right, Brian,” Justin ignored Brian’s incredulous look that he might not be right and ploughed on.  “I have no intention of going back to that prick’s house so what happens next time you get sick of having me invading your space and kick me out?  I also don’t really fancy being stuck wandering round the streets or hiding at Mel and Lindz’ while you entertain your tricks.”

“Look, I’m not saying this is a permanent solution but until this shit with your Dad’s sorted it’s the way it’s going to be.”  Dropping his voice and shooting a glare at his surrounding pseudo-family, Brian seriously wished there weren’t any witnesses to this conversation.  “I’m not going to apologise for the other night, I like to have sex and that’s that.  But bringing him back was a dick move and I won’t do it again while you’re staying there.  You’re too much of a drama princess and I’ll be the one in the shit if you take off someplace.”

Justin rolled his eyes, knowing Brian couldn’t help the barb after saying something that could almost count as nice. 

“Now, as helpful as this little powwow has been, we’re leaving,” Brian slung an arm around Justin’s waist to haul him out of the booth and keep him vertical as they moved towards the exit.  “I’m afraid no amount of coffee’s going to save Sunshine from this hangover.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, bit of a filler chapter really but fear not, I've get the next few chapters planned out so there shouldn't be such a gap in future between updates.


	5. Chapter 5

With Justin settled and sleeping in his arms, Brian finally allowed the anger he’d been forcing down all evening to rise to the surface. His grip on the boy in his arms tightened minutely, the black eye still visible in the darkened loft. More than anything he wanted to go after the stupid son of a bitch. Wanted to lay into him. Hurt him like he’d hurt Justin. But it was only too clear what would happen if he did that. The man who was more than happy to turn to violence when it suited him would have Brian chucked in a cell quicker than he could say ‘blowjob’.  
  
Still, Craig Taylor wasn’t nearly as clever as he thought, nor was he immune to the law and while drawing attention to his treatment of Justin would have the kind of consequences best avoided, this violent streak of his wasn’t exactly unprecedented. His fucking ribs were a testament to that. People with habits were easier to manipulate and that was something Brian had definitely been accused of doing more than once.  
Giving the sunshine blonde in his arms another glance, Brian finally settled down to sleep, making a last mental note to call a few of his longer standing business associates in the morning. 

  


**The following evening...**

  


Craig Taylor had finally managed to relax after his second glass of scotch at the country club. It was such a relief to be around people who had no idea of the embarrassment his home life was rapidly becoming. At least they’d managed to keep it quiet, Jennifer had been right to stop him from calling the police. As much as he’d love to see that pervert get what was coming to him, it wouldn’t be worth it for the whole community to find out what his son was doing. The thought alone made him shudder; he was going to need another drink.  
  
And then there was Jennifer. His wife, God what a joke! At first he’d thought she would side with him, she’d certainly seemed upset enough about this Brian character. Of course it was fine for her to be upset, but the minute he tried to do something about the situation then he was the one in the wrong! She hadn’t said outright yet but Craig knew she was leaning towards a divorce. Still, if that did happen (and privately he doubted she had the guts to) then maybe he could blame Justin’s behaviour as acting out over the divorce. Then people would feel sorry for him instead of thinking he was some weak idiot who raised a faggot. Instead it was just a touch of teenage rebellion.  
  
As a few friends moved to join Craig at his table he pushed the train of thought away in favour of the polite but meaningless conversation that flowed through the group, the majority of which he ignored except for what was needed to agree politely.  
  
He didn’t bother to tune back into the chit chat until an enthusiastic greeting aimed at a newcomer snapped him back, glancing up he recognises Daniel Wethersworth, a man he held in high enough esteem to immediately jump to his feet and offer a hand in greeting.  
  
Both Daniel and his son Thomas, who had arrived behind him accepted the greeting before joining the table. The family owned a major group of electronics factories, which stretched along the east coast and although Craig had managed to conduct occasional transaction with them, he had never managed to land the long term contract he was really after. The well recognised, high end technology they produced would be a huge asset to Taylor Electronics.  
  
“Can I get everyone a drink?” Craig’s smile was at its most charming as he turned to signal a waiter, but it soured rapidly when a familiar voice replied.  
  
“You’re too kind, I’ll have a scotch.”  
  
Fighting to keep a neutral expression, Craig turned back in time to see Brian Kinney slide into the seat next to Thomas Wethersworth. “Taylor, this is Brian Kinney, he runs our advertising. Brian, Taylor runs an electrical goods outlet here in town. You ever met?”  
  
“Not professionally,” Brian cut in. “I generally work on larger accounts. But it seems it is a small world, we’re almost family.”  
  
Even if nothing else went as planned throughout the night, Brian would still count it as a success just for the colour that Craig’s face flushed as he charmed the rest of the table with a beguiling smile.  
  
“I’m seeing his son, Justin.”  
  
“Oh I remember Justin,” Thomas chimes in with a sly grin. “We had dinner with the Taylors last time we were in town, you son of a bitch, he’s hot.”  
  
Then seemingly remembering the company they kept, he shot Craig a slightly apologetic smile, “I mean, of course, he’s a fine young man.”  
  
“ _Young_ being the operative word,” Daniel chimed in, fixing Brian with a look that was mainly amused.  
  
Brian’s smile turned slightly self-deprecating, “And yet, more mature than me.”  
  
At this the rest of the table joined in the laugher, some genuine, some polite.  
  
Throughout the exchange, Craig just sat there, gaping. It was all too clear Kinney had set him up. Bringing the whole ghastly situation out in public, among _his_ people. And not only among the usual lot from the club, but bringing his business’ strongest potential allies into it. And then this latest bombshell. Thomas Wethersworth, his father’s pride and heir to the company, clearly a fag! How had he never noticed before? He’d let the man in his home! Well it was all too clear now, with him sat there with Kinney, swapping their perverted remarks and grinning like it was _natural_. And his father didn’t care! Kinney’s satisfied smile said all too clearly that he expected Craig to either bite his tongue till it bled or to shoot off his mouth and lose his good name, not only with the Wethersworths, but also with anyone who wanted to stay in their good books.  
  
Well, he would not sink his company for the pleasure of Brian Fucking Kinney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone I made wonder, I have every plan to see this fic through to the end and I do have the plot worked out, I just write at a painfully slow pace. Sorry for the wait, hopefully this was worth it ;)


End file.
